AoA: Adventure of Ann
by ochibi911
Summary: When a young woman from the twentieth first century falls into Wonderland, she soon realizes that staying unnoticed is practically impossible. OCx? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

"Please come again!"

My right eye twitched in exhaustion as the last customer left. Usually I prided myself in customer service and hiding any hints of annoyance behind my smile. But I gave myself some leniency. No one could see my eyes anyways…unless they had x-ray vision to see through my sunglasses.

Normally, I would think that was impossible; but here in this whacky Wonderland, nothing was impossible—just improbable. I mean they could shift harmless items into guns for Christ sake! I'm just rolling with the punches at this point.

Only after I locked up the store, did I allow a sigh to escape my lips. This time period lasted much longer than I expected. I shoved a hand through my disheveled hair messing up my bangs as I did so. Yep. I'm sure my black hair looked like a crow nest right now. Too bad I don't care.

No, there was something infinitely more important than my looks.

Finally, after a hard day of work- I can count my money.

My fingers twitched in anticipation as a slow smile grew on my face. I gently held my cash register to my chest as I settled behind the counter to start my favorite hobby in the world. If you still didn't realize what all the hubbub is about… money.

My black eyes reverently flew over the dollars and coins as I opened the register.

INHALE

Oh gosh. Their intoxicating scent—it's so beautiful.

EXHALE

This is bliss.

My eyes closed to cherish this moment.

Eventually, after spending an inappropriate amount of time sniffing dollar bills, I finished counting my profit.

Nothing is better than to see your hard work become tangible with your own hands.

After my little rendezvous, I turned off the lights of the store and double checked that everything was locked up. I took out the flashlight from my pocket and turned it on. Got to save that electricity money y'now? Besides the regular routine, I patted myself on the back for holding in my annoyance the entire day again.

 _Good job me! You haven't lost your temper at a Faceless for about a year now. That is some serious well deserved praise._

I also prided myself in my un-detection skills, so even now those stupid role holders have no idea that I was a foreigner. Yep. After all this time and still nada. I can't take all the credit though. If Alice wasn't here to distract them, then I would definitely be discovered.

I smirked.

But not my problem.

All I have to do is continue serving the customers and I'll make enough money in no time. Yayy~

I walked to the calendar on the wall with my flashlight leading the way. I need to make sure I'm on track with the rent. I glanced at the dates and then did a double take.

 _Wow. That's right. It has been 2 years since I came to Wonderland._

My eyes glazed over in pain remembering so many memories. I shook my head and slapped myself. Hard. Nothing I can do now… might as well keep living like how I've always done.

But the heart doesn't always agree with sensible logic.

No, my stupid heart was crying like a freaking baby.

 _Crap._

I still couldn't escape the sensation of home sickness clawing at me. Sounds of laughter echoing in my head. Voices calling my name. Phantom touches dancing on my skin.

 _Crap. Crap. CrapCraPCRaP_ _ **CRAPCRA**_ _—_

Inhale.

I weakly gasped in air.

Exhale.

I shuddered out a breath.

I anxiously rolled my ring around my finger over and over again.

The familiar repetitions slowly calming me and left me staring at the modest ring.

 _I shouldn't have…_

 _He should have…_

 _But he didn't._

I quickly turned my back to the calendar and walked behind the counter. I pulled out the blankets and pillow from the under space and prepared my bed robotically.

 _Don't think._

I massaged my temples in frustration. At least after two years, I learned how to handle my emotions before they exploded-bury them deep, deep, deep inside.

I took off my tinted sunglasses and turned off the flashlight to get comfortable. It was the perfect spot since no one could see that there was a person sleeping under the counter.

 _Besides,_ I tried to distract myself, _I don't need to waste money on housing when I'm still paying off the store._

I sighed and took out my sexy best friend from the hidden storage space.

Finally, as my eyes grew heavy I wrapped myself in a cocoon cuddling the neck of my vodka bottle.

 _Maybe tomorrow will be a better day._

I hoped to myself, imagining me swimming in a pool of money.

If only I knew… even money wouldn't make it better.

.

.

.

A/N: Review if you want to see how she reacts to the role holder(s) in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"Why aren't the suppliers here yet? Our transactions should have been finalized by now," I muttered to myself while sweeping the floor.

It was the afternoon time shift already, and they're still not here. No calls either.

 _This is the last time I do business over the phone…but we were going to trade weapons AND I charged them extra on that bazooka too._

I scowled.

"They even had that cool pen-sword I wanted," I grumbled.

An innocent tiny black pen shifting into a sword at your convenience with just a flick of your hand. The irony in such a tool was just beautiful.

Oh, the puns! I can see it now.

I sniggered.

Yes, I really need it.

 _The pen is mightier than the sword?_ _Pfft_

Remembering all of the jokes I could have had quickly turned my amused thoughts sour as I checked to see the time change shift into dusk.

 _Yep. They're late. Great._

I wasn't annoyed at their tardiness. I was pissed.

 _So unprofessional_.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to go in town to get the merchandise my freaking self._

More interaction.

Yippee.

I heaved a huge sigh as I closed the store after double checking that I had everything to blend in with the crowd. Well as much as I could having a face and a heart.

 _Glasses? Yep._

 _Pocket watch? Yep_.

Alright time to quit moaning. I'll just direct my anger towards those stupid faceless who can't even do their freaking jobs.

 _They deserve it. Wasting my time and energy on this idiotic endeavor._

What? They saw a chubby girl running a pawn shop and they thought they can flip their decisions on me with no notice?

 _Um beyotch no_

 _I'm getting that freaking pen-sword. Minimum._

A smile of malice erupted across my round face.

If someone walked by, they could have sworn that there were horns and a tail wagging in the air.

After the violent thoughts brightening my mood, I practically skipped towards the town.

 _If memory serves right, then the suppliers were stationed in the central part of town._

 _So from the south location of my shop, I should be there soon._

* * *

.

.

.

 _I refuse to believe it._

 _What the hell? I KNOW I made the right turn._

 _Then where the hell is everything?_

I almost didn't recognize the area. The once populated stores littered across the street were gone now. Broken doors and chunks of familiar stores were scattered everywhere as if a bomb came and pulverized the town.

The only remains being broken glass, burnt store remains, and blood stains everywhere.

I shuffled along, raven eyes darting everywhere and cataloging escape routes.

 _Okay Ann. Slowly and silently._

I moved backwards, straining my ears to pick up any footsteps.

 _Clank_

I jumped.

I looked down and saw my foot on top of what looks like the broken remains of a store's sign. I squinted.

 _ **Delibird's Weap** \- _

Hell. No. I quickly spun back around.

 _Alright that's enough sightseeing for today._

I should have thought the suppliers had a good reason to halt our deal.

They're probably at the Mortician's desk right now waiting to be spawned again. I didn't actually want them to die—y'now just their wallets.

A tiny swell of guilt grew in the pit of my stomach.

 _You don't know if you're the reason why. No one knows you're a foreigner. Don't jump to conclusions._ I scolded myself.

Well at least some good news, no clocks on the ground mean no after images.

I pushed myself to go faster towards the east. Time for Plan E.

 _I'll go towards the east and hide out in the woods for 2 days, and then I'll start heading back to the shop. Just in case. Someone could be watching me right now._

The rush of adrenalin pumped my heart into overdrive. I nudged the tinted glasses up on my nose as paranoia festered. Unconsciously I hoped that the pocket watch wouldn't fail me now.

It just has to cover up the _ba-thump_ sound of a foreigner _…or I'm dead._

 _Quickly. Quietly._

I moved like a ghost, seamlessly moving closer to the woods.

This was exactly why I will never understand how Alice can accept these people. They freaking destroy people's livelihood so easily… without a drop of remorse.

It baffles me.

 _Something is seriously wrong with that Alice chick._

Especially since this was obviously the Mafia's work. The prevalent axe scruffs showing how much fun the twins had earlier.

 _How does she sleep in the same house with these people?_

I surveyed the area again to make sure I wasn't being followed. As raven eyes scanned the wreckage, a scoff escaped.

 _I admit, the scale of this damage IS kind of amazing— in a psychotic way._

My shoulders finally relaxed as my feet reached the foliage. I forgone my cautions and started to run as far away from the scene as possible.

 _I knew planting backpacks for emergencies was a genius idea._

After living here for two years, I learned to have several backup plans just in case. That's exactly why there was an emergency kit hidden in each territory. It took forever and my heart felt like exploding when I was sneaking around, but I eventually did it.

 _Ah memories._

My mind and feet began to slow as they trudged through the woods. The stress welcoming a migraine to my head as I tried to catch my breath.

 _I'm alive._

A huge smile stretched my mouth as my heart slowed.

 _No one caught me._

 _I actually did it._

Breathe in.

 _Ba-thump_

Breathed out.

 _Ba-thump_

 _I'm safe._

.

.

.

 _Ba-thump_ _ **Ba-thump**_

My body froze.

 _Ba-_ _ **thumpBa-thump**_ _Ba_

Sweat pooled on my forehead.

 _ **Ba-thumpBa-**_ _thump_ _ **Ba**_

Goose bumps erupted on my arms.

 _ **THUMp**_ _-BA-THumP_ _ **BA-thump**_

A lump formed in my throat.

 _ **BAT**_ _H_ _ **uMP**_ _bA_ _ **ThUmpBA**_ _th_ _ **u**_ _MP_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I'm not alone._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Uh oh. Looks like Ann has company. I'm still open to who to pair her with in Wonderland, so please let me know in the reviews. Who do you guys think?_**

 ** _I know. I know. I'm so sorry. I decided to reveal the first role holder next chapter— it just fit the plot more. Although it may take me a while to upload, please know that I will not discontinue._**

 ** _5 reviews to find out who in the next chapter._**

 ** _Cheers_**


End file.
